The Typical Junior Year
by DBZFTW
Summary: Hey Im James Queen. Just your average american billionaire who transfered to Ouran Academy only to be taken in by the host club. Follow me along with the rest of the host club as we reopen the playground for the rich and beautiful girls of Ouran


Hey guys welcome to my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. To the readers of my DBZ story don't worry a new chapter will be on its way I just haven't felt like writing DBZ as of lately but rest assure the story will be picked up with in the next week. Without further ado the disclaimer

* * *

**I do not own Ouran I wish I did I would make a second season of the anime :)**

"God it's gonna be different here in Japan Right Haley?" I said to my younger sister as we walked off the private jet

James Queen was a 16 year old kid from the The U.S.A. His parents were heads of the major company Queen Industries (a little cliché from smallville and all but I think it fits) but shortly after having Haley James 7 year old sister they died in a horrible Car Accident in Aspen. James At the age of 12 at the time had to take over a large company and care for his baby sister. When his financial Advisors said Japan would be the best place to move the Company James Queen did not object and packed up his things and imediatley enlisted him and his sister Haley into the best school in Japan Ouran Academy.

"Yea Big Brother I'll miss home but I can't wait to make new friends at Ouran". Haley replied enthusiastically

"Well This is our home now and lets make the best out of it" I replied as i picked Haley up and placed her on my shoulders. We walked to the Limo only to get mobbed by the press

"Damn these vultures are worse than the ones in New York don't you agree kiddo?"

"Yea big brother but I don't mind the attention they need to get my good side" Replied Haley

I stared at Haley for a minute and then we both started histerical laughing

"Haley I have no idea what I would do without you" I replied

"Like wise big brother" Haley replied with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

With that the car pulled away

Our limo pulled up to the front gates of Ouran Academy it was mid afternoon on a monday so class was currently in session. I got out of the car and picked up Haley proceded to place her on the top of my shoulders. I always wanted her to be up there to make her feel like she was on top of the world and nothing could stop her. Deep inside I think she knew that to because usually she is very independent.

"Big Brother"

"Yea Haley"

"Im scared what if no one likes me" Haley asked

"I'm sure they will like your heck whats not to like you the greatest person I have ever known" I replied

"And Haley if worse comes to worse and they don't" I said taking her off my shoulders and looking at her right in the eye "I will always be here no matter what you can always count on big brother to be there". I said in a reasuring tone

The bell rang and we were all ready late for the meeting but I did not care. Haley needed to know that no matter what the circumstances I will always be there. I carried Haley in my Arms as I passed a few girls I smiled polietly and walked away continuing to the Chairmans office. I could here girls commenting on how I am so sweet but I couldn't flirt with them at least not around Haley.

We reached the chairmans office and we had a discussion. Everything went well and appearantly im in the same classes as his son Tamaki Suoh.

"Haley tommarow we start class here at Ouran Academy. I won't be with you every minute of the day like I usually am but I will pick you up everyday after school you got it"

"Ok" Haley said

"Big Brother"

"Yes Haley"

"I love you" Haley replied

"I love you to squirt"

We walked down the halls and back out through the courtyard and all I can think of was one thing. How great of a year I am going to have at Ouran academy

Phew sorry for the chapter its a bit short but it is just setting up everything. Also its my first time writing in first person so point out any mistakes I made. I can be such a mush for brother and sister moments and this is no exception. Read and review please


End file.
